


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by strawberry_face



Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Songfic, The Lima Bean, coffee shop AU, this is short af sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_face/pseuds/strawberry_face
Summary: quick lil songfic for Landon Pigg's Falling In Love At A Coffee shop.





	Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> uuh trigger warning for cursing I guess? I don't know who on ao3 would be triggered by that but...
> 
> also I don't own glee. what a surprise.

**_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you…_ **

Blaine watched as the blue eyed boy crossed the room, desperately trying to build up the courage to go talk to him.

_**Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you…** _

He had spent the last couple weeks going to the coffee shop as much as possible, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy.

You could say he had a problem.

**_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too. I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you…_ **

And sure, maybe Blaine had never met the boy, but he knew.

This boy, whoever he was, belonged with him.

_I **never knew just what it was, About this old coffee shop I love so much. All of the while I never knew…**_

* * *

 

Kurt loved that old coffee shop. Sure, it didn’t have as many options as the local Starbucks, but it still felt like home to him. Maybe it was just the feeling he got whenever he went in. Or, um, the smell of fresh coffee grinds.

It _could_ be that cute boy over there with those chocolate brown eyes that - wait, was he? He was staring at him!

Wait. Was that a good thing?

Ah, fuck it.

“Hi, I’m Kurt. You’ve been staring at me.” The brown eyed boy looked up again, blushing. “O-oh, um, sorry. I'm Blaine.”

“No problem, just, if you want to see me so bad, how about you just wait ‘til friday?”

And then he left.

* * *

 

It was only when Blaine got home that he realized that the blue eyed b- oh, yeah, _Kurt_ , had slipped a napkin in his pocket.

_Friday, 1:00 pm. Meet you at our coffee shop._

_\- Kurt Hummel_

**_All of the while I never knew, all of the while, all of the while it was you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> don't mean to be cliche, but I wrote this at 3 am


End file.
